1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a orthodontic appliance for the treatment of malocclusion, and more particularly to an improvement of a wire holder for receiving orthodontic arch wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In dental treatment involving the treatment of malocclusion as a major object, the newest and most highly developed method for correcting irregularities of the teeth is one in which brackets 21 constituting an arch wire holder are fixed to teeth 22, and a correcting wire 23 is successively inserted into these brackets 21 and is fixed so that malocclusion is corrected by elasticity of the arch wire 23 as illustrated in FIG. 21 or FIG. 23 (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 44967/1982 filed by the present applicant). For example, as shown in FIG. 23, when central incisors 22.sub.11 of the upper jaw protruding outward abnormally as indicated by the solid line is to be corrected to have normal occlusion as indicated by the chain line, first, bands 24 are attached to the respective teeth 22.sub.11 and the brackets 21 are integrally welded to these bands 24 as shown in FIG. 21. Then one curved correcting arch wire 23 is successively fixed to these brackets 21, and its elasticity is utilized for the correction. In accordance with the method illustrated in FIG. 22, since the brackets are directly attached to the rear (lingual) side of teeth, the brackets 21 are invisible even when the mouth is opened, so that the mental burden of the patient can greatly be reduced.
For holding (fixing) a wire by means of a bracket (slot) in an orthodontic appliance for the treatment of malocclusion as described above, a method for tying up the wire to the bracket with a ligature, a method for fastening both the members with a pin, a method for securing both the members with a rubber band, and the like method have been proposed. These methods, however, require much time and labor in cases where many teeth must be treated. On the other hand, ligatures or pins which have been applied to the aforesaid members must be cut out when the wire is removed from the slots or brackets so that there is danger that cut pieces of the ligatures or pins spring may get into the patient's pharynx or larynx. Furthermore fixing (holding) of the wire by means of a rubber band imposes a limitation in the holding force, because of the mechanical properties of rubber material.